Why you never see team 7 in a mall
by Mojo817
Summary: Team 7 goes christmas shopping. BEWARE! horrable dresses, expensive wepons, evil snowmen and lost sasuke ahead! oneshot. not one of my best pieces of work..


Kakashi didn't know just _why _he was taking his students to the mall for Christmas. Well... sure, Shizune threatened to tell the 5th hokage about his... passing on information on about 'research' areas to Jiraya... if he didn't do something for them for Christmas.

But, well, why he accepted to this? There was always Ninjaworld. And now, looking back on it, maybe he should of faced the 5th hogakes wrath...

"So, how does it look on me sensei?" said Sakura, holding up an unbelievably ugly dress (deep plum purple with orange and lime green stripes running diagonally on it.) up to her slim frame and smiling.

"hm. Fine, fine."

"JUST FINE???!!!!???" yelled Sakura, hitting Kakashi over the head. "Not marvelous? Not stunning?"

"umm... it looks... well... interesting..." said Kakashi. Mistake. Even the sale clerk winced.

A vein pulsed in Sakuras somewhat large forehead. "INTERESTING?!?!??!?!!" she yelled, building up chakra in her hand.

"AHHH! I MEAN MARVELOUS!!! I MEAN MARVELOUS!!!!" shouted Kakashi, not wanting to be smashed into little itsy-bitsy pieces.

"TOO LATE!!" screamed Sakura as she brought her fist down.

Fortunately Kakashi had preformed the replacement jutsu.

-Poof-

"DAMMIT!!!!!"

-_**at the HUGE WEPONS R US store...-**_

-Poof-

"HEY!!! KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!!" cried the hyper-active blond.

"hn." Grunted the blackish blue haired emo kid.

"yo." Said Kakashi back.

"KAKASHI SENSEEEEIIIII!!!!!! WILL YOU GET ME THIS FOR CHRISMAS? PLEASE?" shouted Naruto, pointing to a HUGE sword with special pouches, special tricks, a manual guide book on how to use it... and so on.

"One sec." Kakashi said as he walked over and looked at the price tag.

Kakashis eyes widened. His jaw almost hit the floor. EVEN HIS FINEST QUALITY SILK MASKS (with gas-mask included) DIDN'T COST THAT MUCH!!! HECK!!! EVEN AN ENTIRE OUTFIT OF SILK, PERLS, AND HIDDEN COMPARTMENTS FOR WEPONS DIDN'T COST _THIS_ MUCH!!!

"Eheh... um... how about I just get you...THESE!" Kakashi said, a sweat drop trickaling down his face, and suddenly pulling out some slightly worn shuriken out of a pocket somewhere.

Naruto took the shuriken and looked at it. "I dunno. It looks as if it has blood stains on it."

Kakashi decided to try something he had done every Christmas since he had to get Naruto a Christmas present.

Kakashi leaned down to Naruto's head height and whispered, "That's because it belonged to one of our hokages."

Naruto's eyes widened and a greedy smile spread across his face, "COOL! YA KNOW WHAT? ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE HOGAKE! BELIVE IT! AND I'M GONNA..."

Kakashi tuned out of Naruto's rant. Instead fixing his gaze on the mall's Christmas tree.

"Ummm... we're at peace with the sand village yes?"

"Yup!" said Naruto, whose attention was distracted by a ramen shop across from Huge weapons R us.

"village hidden in the mist?"

"uhhh... think so."

"Evil snowmen from outer space?"

"yup! No.. wait... from which village?" said Naruto, completely oblivious to the evil snow men attacking the giant mall Christmas tree.

**---------ten minutes later-----------**

"HEY! Kakashi sensei! Were did you get this snow cone?" said Naruto, holding up the deceased snowmen's innards. "IT TASTES AWESOME!!! YEAH!!! BELIVE IT!!!!"

Kakashi wanted to get out of here as soon as possible... so why did he get the feeling that he was missing something?

"KAAAKKKKAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" oh, yeah, Sakura. Time to disappear.

-Poof-

DAMN CUT RATE SCROLLS!! NEVER WORK WHEN YOU NEED THEM TO!

**---1 hour later, after skipping angry sakura scenes and Kakashi getting beat up---**

"Whoa. Kakashi sensei..."

"It. Is. Time. To. Leave." Said a very beat up Kakashi, making for the exit.

_But why do I have the feeling that I'm missing something?_ Thought Kakashi.

**------- back at Huge Wepons R us---------**

"Uh, guys? Hello?" said Sasuke (the emo kid)

_and that, my friends, is why you never see team 7 in a mall._


End file.
